Midgar High
by XellosRei
Summary: FFVII set in a Japanese high school in Clouds point of view. Just because FFVII has enough drama in it to be set in school. R
1. The Story Begins

Well, I guess I should start at the beginning, my very down-fall started my first day of high school. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the air was cool and crisp. I though it would be another school year but I didn't know that high school was so much more complicated than junior high. Well Barret came to my house to wake me up as usual in his new black school uniform.

"Yo Cloud, get up!"

_Why does he always have to wake me up when I'm dreaming about her?_

"If you don't get up we'll be late for the opening ceremony!"

"Come on Barret, five more minutes… wait, we have school today?"

"Yeah, first day of high school, wouldn't want to miss it."

So I got up and put on my new uniform while Barret sat in my kitchen eating my breakfast. Barret and I had been friends for about a year, we were in the same class and got along well, especially since we were both obsessed with fighting. We always hung out with our three friends Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. I guess they were better than us, we didn't quite make the entrance exams to go to the same school as them.

"I hope we get into the AVELANCH club, I hear they're doing a lot for the planet." Barret shouted on our way to school.

"Well, you've always been a tree hugger Barret." I laughed as Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge ran past us to their school.

"We really need to hang out sometime!" Shouted Jessie as she ran past us.

"Heh, they'll be too busy studying." I said to Barret as we entered the gates of our new school.

"Home sweet home." Barret commented.

I guess I should explain the clubs. A club called Shinra started up when I was little, some phsycho teacher thought it up one day and it's spread pretty fast. The Shinra are future business people and do lots of nasty things that started them out in the world of business. The Shinra even have smaller sub groups, one of which is the TURKS. The TURKS are basicly the thugs of business people, the ones that push people around, hit men, a gang, kind of like the yakuza. I hear that the TURKS have kidnapped and even killed people. Another sub group of Shinra are the scientists, they may be few in number but they represent the people that invent things for big companies and are extremely smart, I never thought that there would ever be a scientist at our school but oh well. Recently Shinra have been getting into deforestation and promoting other things that would further the deterioration of the world that we live on. I have no idea how killing plants and using arisal cans make them money but whatever floats their boats.

The club that Barret's been big on is AVALANCH. They started up because one day some kid noticed that Shinra was hurting some animals in the park or something and ever since they've wanted to take down Shinra. Well, there aren't really that many schools that have an AVALANCH club. And AVALANCH is just a group of tree hugging hippies that would rather fight Shinra than try to reason with them, their theory is that Shinra won't listen to their tiny pleas. I guess they wouldn't because they're like a big corperation but I don't even think they've tried. Oh well, I like to fight so it's no biggie.

The entrence ceremony was kind of boring but when I saw the face of the class president I wanted to be sick, Rufus Shinra, the son of the teacher that started the whole idea of the club. No doubt he started it so that Rufus could learn how to run a business while going to school and make millions of Japanese kids miserable. Rufus' father was a business man himself but was a business teacher in our very school part time in between golf and running a business, I'll bet Rufus never really got so see much of his father. Yes, Shinra electric company, they ran electric from some unknown source that tree hugging hippies protested. What was that stuff? Mako I think, the life force of the world. Sound like some fantasy game to me but I didn't remember anything about it.

First class was home room, I didn't see any sense in standing around and talking to Barret since we had talked the entire way to school so I decided to try and find my class room. On my way I saw a girl in the standard girls uniform of black blazer with green tie and green plaid skirt with long brown hair that she had pulled back into a tight pony tail with a pink ribbon. God she was hot. I also noticed her arm band which ment that she was an upper classman placed there to tell under classmen where to go.

"Are you having trouble finding your class room?" she asked in her angelic voice.

"Um… yeah." I squeaked while still gawking at her beauty.

"What class are you in?"

"Uh… 1-A."

"Right this way, you wouldn't want to be wandering the halls for hours and miss class would you?"

"…No…"

That was the first time I saw her, I couldn't believe there could be an angel in our sad high school.

When I walked into my class room I was suddenly hugged by a familur girl, Tifa Lockheart. Tifa was a good friend in my home town Nibbleheim. She wore the normal regulation school uniform but it didn't quite fit her right. She's a very busty girl at the age of fifteen so her blouse and blazer were too tight and her skirt was too short because she was taller than most girls… either that or she just wanted to show some leg… or other areas. But as always her long black hair was tied back in a very loose pony tail that flowed all the way down her back.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted right in my ear.

"Uh… hi, I didn't know that you were going to this school, I guess we're lucky to be in the same home room."

"Yup. When I heard you were going here I just had to get into this school."

"But, you're smarter than that, you could go to a much better school than this one."

"I'd rather go here, it'll be fun. Besides, you made a promise to me."

"Tifa, we were kids, how could I remember any promises I made then."

"You promised to protect me and here I am, here for you to protect me."

"I don't think I need to…"

"Just because I can kick someone's ass doesn't mean that I'm not a lady." She said as she went to her seat which was right behind mine.

After that was a pretty normal day of school, Barret was in the same class as Tifa and I and not much happened. But after school Barret wanted to see if he could find the club room.

"There's no AVALANCH club, &#$&! How can there be no AVALANCH club, there's a Shinra club."

"Barret, the AVALANCH club is very small and it's not like they have one in every school."

"There should be one because HE's here."

"Who, Rufus? Just because the son of President Shinra…"

"It does matter Cloud, if you were really a member, you'd feel the same pain I feel deep in my heart."

"Tree hugging hippie"

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, if you want to start a club just find a sponser teacher."

"I think I'll do that but until I do, we should go check out how the others are doing at their new school." As Barret said that Tifa came around the corner.

"Where are you two going?" She asked.

"We're going to see our friends club at their school."

"I'll come too! I can fight for the planet."

"You were listening to every word we said, oh well, I guess we can all go together."

When we got to the school Jessie, Biggs and Wedge were all sitting outside the gates.

"We thought you'd come but there's no AVALANCH club here either, they disponded because Shinra were powerful here, the same probably happened at your school. But I heard that there is something that we can do. We can go to the reactor in sector one and distroy it." Explained Biggs.

"But how do we do that?" I asked.

"You forget my dear Cloud, I'm the son of a locksmith, I can pick any lock there is. We get in, rig the thing with explosives which Wedge came up with in Chemistry last year and blow the entire thing to smitheriens."

After much debate we all went to the reactor that was pumping the life energy out of the Earth or that's what they tell me what a reactor does, I've never heard of something so bogus in my life but whatever. Biggs picked the locks, Wedge explained how to rig the explosives and Jessie showed me the way through the reactor flanked by Barret and Tifa in case any of Shinra electric company's robosts came after us.

The funny thing is I never thought that the electric company ever had these robots but sure as we lost sigh of Jessie one attact us on the upper platform. We beat the crap out of the big hunk of metal but it exploded after it got too much damage blowing up part of the platform while doing so. Luckly no one was hurt but then the part I was standing on began to shift and fell apart letting me plumate to the city below. The last thing I remember is seeing Tifa grasp for my hand and Barret pulling her away.

This chapter was the beginning so of course lots of stuff had to be explained, the next chapter shouldn't drag.


	2. A beautiful Flower Girl

The next thing I knew was I was hearing voices.

_Hello Cloud._

"Who are you?"

In due time child… 

"Um… are you awake." Said an angelic voice.

_All in due time._

I opened my eyes to see my brown haired beauty staring at me with her stunning green eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"… Yeah."

"You fell pretty far, it's a good thing there was part of a roof there and the flowers were here."

"Uh?"

I sat up and looked around at that point. I was sitting in a lovely patch of yellow flowers and green grass. The odd thing was that I was actually sitting in a church. A very old and broken down church but a church none the less. It was probably beautiful in it's day with all the stained glass and oak pews but now it was a nice spot to look at the flowers that had started growing out of the floor boards or look at the sky through the hole in the roof. I just lay back down and looked to the sky.

"Do you come here often?" I asked casually.

"Yes, I like it here, the flowers are very pretty. Hey, you're that freshmen that was lost this morning, my name's Aries."

"I'm Cloud. It's really nice here, I could just lay back and watch the clouds all day."

"Well, that suits your name then, you're Cloud and you like to watch clouds." She said with a slight chuckle.

"You must be really strong to have survived that fall." Aries continued, "Say, would you like to be my body guard?"

"You're what?" I was shocked.

"My body guard, I've been chased by one of those clubs for a while now, my mother doesn't think I'm safe to go out alone so you should be my body guard and come here with me."

"Um, I don't know…" I said as I started to get up.

"But…"

I started to walk out of the church but before I got to the doors a red haired kid in a blue suit came in. He was carrying a long rod that seemed like it radiated electricity.

"Hey Aries, do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way." The boy said as he walked through the doors.

"I'm not going anywhere." Aries said as she ran up behind me.

"What's going on here TURK?" I asked the red head.

"Why hello there, I don't think I've ever seen you kid, I'm Reno and yes, I'm a TURK. I'm only taking what's ours."

"This girl is not yours to keep."

"You don't understand, Hojo needs to keep up with his experiments and to do that he needs this girl."

While we were talking Aries began to edge away and go towards the roof. "Psssst, Cloud, this way." She whispered.

"Like I'd allow you to escape." Said the TURK as he snapped his fingers and many blue clad boys ran into the church.

"Cloud, run!" Shouted Aries pulling me along.

We ran up the stairs and through the large hole in the roof and skipped from rooftop to rooftop.

"You know, you're just like my upper classman!"

"Hmm?"

"You have the same glow in your eyes."

"And I'll bet he was a great fighter too."

"Yeah, he had a hug sword he could wield with one hand."

"I think I've heard of him but I can't picture him at all. It's weird, like someone erased my memory or something. Heh, that's not possible, I'm just mistaking him."

"Tee hee, so you can talk. I was starting to think that I was going to be the only one really saying things. Oh, there's my house over there, you just have to meet my mother."

I helped Aries off the rooftops and we made our way to her house. Beautiful yellow flowers surrounded Aries' house. She lived in a two-story house with red siding. She ran into the front door but I walked around the garden for a few seconds and found a chest with a potion in it! Once I had collected my free potion I went into her house to meet her mother.

"This is my new body guard, Cloud." Aries introduced me when I got in the door, new bodyguard, when did I agree to that one?

"Nice to meet you Cloud," Aries' mother stretched her arm out to shake my hand, "You must be tired, why don't you stay here tonight?"

_Well, I did save her life and I guess I could, it's not like my parents are home right now anyway. I doubt they care about what their son does with his life. _I thought.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I answered.

That night Aries' mother made the best dinner, way better than anything I had at home. We all sat around and played board games for a few hours. It was a grand old time and that guest bed was the softest bed I've ever slept on.

The next morning Aries and I walked to school together. I was so nervous, the only girl I've ever walked to school with was Tifa and she doesn't really count. I mean I had a cute girl right there that was obviously into me and we didn't hold hands or anything, we just had casual conversation.

"Hey Cloud, you wanna hang out at the park in sector six after school? It's not that safe for me to be out but I want to play on the swings or something."

"Okay, but then I'm taking you right home, I have studying to get done."

"You have to study for a school like ours? I never study, that's probably why I go to Midgar High."

"…"

"Sorry, it must be hard for you."

"… yeah, I don't think I'm too smart."

"I think you're plenty smart, you just know a lot about fighting."

I smiled and gave her a thankful look as we walked through the school doors.

The entire day I couldn't think of anything other than Aries. I didn't even notice that Tifa wasn't in school. I think Barret said something about how she went out looking for me when I fell and never came back. I didn't even write down my homework assignments so there was no way that I could study. I just couldn't wait for that bell to ring. When the bell did ring I ran out and I think I heard Barret ask if I was looking for Tifa, heh, I wasn't looking for her, I'd be looking for my beautiful brunette.

I think I ran to that park. I didn't care if I had to look stupid standing they're waiting for her, just so long as I was there with her. And was this a date? I mean she asked me to a park, that's where people do this right? All these things were racing through my mind as I saw her there on a swing. She looked so heavenly as the sun shone down on her fair complexion.

"Hey Cloud, I got bored with class and ended up coming her early, sorry."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Come here, I want to show you something."

She hopped off the swing she was on and walked over to the slide. It looked a lot like a bears face with a slide inside. She climbed up the slide and sat on the top of the bear's head. I followed her and sat next to her.

"I used to come here with my upper classmen."

"What was his name?"

"Zack. He was my first bodyguard but something happened and he ran away from home and I haven't seen him since. I wonder what's going on with him sometimes. You remind me so much of him it makes me miss him even more."

_Um… you really know how to make someone feel special. _I thought as she rambled on about someone I did not know and did not want to hear about.

"But you're different. I don't know what it is about you. You're better than him some how."

"Oh yeah? I used to want to be like the Great Sephiroth. But he's not so great anymore is he? I wonder how he died."

"Well, everyone has to fall some time Cloud, we can't live forever."

"I just wonder how the greatest fighter alive could just be killed like that."

"I wonder about a lot of things…" as she said that a car slowly drove down the street in front of us and in that car was Tifa!


End file.
